The 12th Day of Christmas
by JessFS
Summary: The 12th Precinct sees death and deception every day, but the holiday season brings tidings of comfort and joy to detectives and writers alike. Minor  very minor  spoilers for Season 4. Just a little plot bunny that followed me home one day.
1. They Know That Santa's On His Way

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Castle or any of the characters. I merely wish I had been creative enough to come up with it first, so I've invited them out to play.

xxx

Chapter 1: They Know That Santa's On His Way

Rick Castle yawned loudly as he leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms out in front of his body and cracking his knuckles, stiff from watching as his partner completed the paperwork from their latest case.

"So, detective... plans for the holiday? Crazy parties? Spiked egg nog?" He leaned forward and cocked his head curiously, "Mistletoe?"

Kate Beckett clamped down on her bottom lip to keep from smiling as she forced herself to concentrate on her pen as it moved across the page. She made a small noise of contempt before finally hazarding a glimpse at the writer, who continued his intense focus.

"Presents, dinner, and a quiet day with my dad, Castle. Nothing quite so interesting. Any Castle family traditions this time of year?"

"Oh, just the usual yuletide cheer. Lights, carols, cookies for Santa-" He stopped abruptly at the minute roll of her eyes. "Surely you can't begrudge my darling daughter her yearly offering to the giver of presents."

Beckett snorted softly and shook her head. "Of course not. She's only 17, after all. Seeing as she's your daughter, I wouldn't expect her to discover the truth for at least another thirty years." Her slight smirk brought a twinkle to his eyes as she returned her attention to the paperwork in front of her.

"Christmas is the one time of year when everyone can believe in something magical, Kate."

Detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan joined the pair at Beckett's desk, Esposito nodding as he rolled over in a desk chair. "It's what makes the holidays such a special time of year. Love, friendship, kindness..." He trailed off when he saw the disbelieving look on his partner's face. "What? A guy can't get into the spirit?"

Ryan shook his head slightly. "Perfectly fine by me. Tell the good doctor Parish and her influence I say hello."

Beckett smiled at the good-natured banter amongst her team, as Castle held out his bunched up fingers and tapped them against Ryan's. She signed and dated the final form in the file and cracked her own knuckles. "Well, we know at least one guy who won't be in the spirit. Looks like our guy Mr. Carlson won't have much to celebrate for many holidays to come."

"I'm glad at least someone in this precinct appears to be making half an effort to do work on the taxpayer's dime."

Four heads swiveled around to stare at Captain Victoria Gates, who had just turned off the lights and shut the door to her office.

"Sir. The Carlson case is done. Detectives Esposito and Ryan just handed him over to booking, and I'm wrapping up the paperwork now."

Gates gave Beckett's desk a once over, noting Castle's feet propped up on one edge. As he quickly let them fall off, she pursed her lips and nodded at them. "Granted, it wasn't the most difficult case you've ever worked, but I can't find any kinks in the case you constructed. Nice work, all three of you."

She missed the confounded look on Castle's face, but turned her attention to him when he spoke with over-enthusiasm, "Captain, any plans for your holiday?"

"I suppose I'll be working for most of it, Mr. Castle. Murderers don't take holidays, and we can't all be blessed with such flexible working conditions."

"Ah, of course not. Actually, I was just thinking of bringing some holly jolly to the precinct. Liven the place up a little, you know... a few strings of lights, a little tree in the break room... Secret Santa amongst the team?" He looked up at her with a hopeful expression Beckett had only seen on the faces of small children visiting Santa Claus in shopping malls.

Ryan stared at Gates with wide eyes, while Esposito moved his eyes back and forth like he was watching a tennis match. Beckett held her breath and braced herself for the captain's reaction.

"A precinct, much less the homicide division of a precinct, is no place for any disrespectful shows of emotion, Mr. Castle." Gates held up a hand to silence his oncoming protests, and turned to Beckett. "However, Detective, if you can guarantee that any such... activities... would be confined to the break room, I don't see how I could deny you."

Castle, despite having been dismissed from the conversation, nearly jumped straight in the air in his haste to begin crafting a list of necessities. "Brilliant, Captain. I'll just cut up some squares of paper for Secret Santa. You can draw the first name, of course-"

"I am not participating, Mr. Castle. I merely acquiesced to your request. Someone has to stay focused, after all." Gates nodded good night to the members of her team, her gaze lingering on Ryan, whose eyes had only gotten wider during the entire exchange. He diverted them immediately, suddenly interested in assisting Castle with folding scraps of paper.

As the captain walked down the hall toward the elevator, she heard Castle start humming to the tune of "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen," and turned slightly before hitting the 'down' button. "The break room ONLY, Mr. Castle," she reminded him sternly.

When the elevator doors had shut behind her and the four of them were alone on the precinct floor, Ryan made a low whistle. "Seems Mr. Carlson isn't the only one who won't be celebrating."

As Beckett contemplated this, Castle dove into preparations with an enthusiasm only he could possess. "Obviously, Secret Santa names are a lock. The four of us, plus Lanie. We can exchange presents and gorge ourselves on food the afternoon of the 24th, before we all go our separate ways. Music, egg nog, obnoxious amounts of food, presents, lights, the tree, ornaments... I'm forgetting something."

Beckett rolled her eyes playfully, "I'm sure you'll pull it all together, Castle. I doubt you'd do something foolish like forget the tinsel... or the mistletoe."

Esposito turned his laugh into a cough and Ryan found a particularly interesting bit of lint to look at on his suit jacket, as each avoided making eye contact with Beckett, who was innocently observing Castle's slack-jawed reaction to her goading.

Pulling himself together rather quickly, in his own estimation at least, Castle grabbed for his pen and added each of the items to the list. He even managed to wink at Beckett, who mentally chastised herself for even planting the idea in the writer's brain.

Twenty minutes later, Secret Santa names were drawn - Esposito drew for Lanie, as the M.E. had been stuck on another case since the early hours of the morning - and Castle had been talked out of buying anything even remotely resembling mistletoe, after being reminded that he could be caught underneath it with any member of the homicide unit who happened to enter the break room. The team broke for the evening, and Esposito and Ryan left quickly, leaving Castle and Beckett alone as she straightened up the long-forgotten paperwork and collected her bag.

"You're looking perplexed, detective. In fact, you've looked like this ever since the Secret Santa drawing. Draw someone mysterious? Handsome? Already has everything he could ever need?"

She smirked at him. "Oh, absolutely. I know just who to talk to about that, though. I think I can get him figured out well enough. He's not that complex."

"Not complex?"

"No, I'd say he's pretty easy."

Castle blinked a few times and desperately attempted to keep his face neutral. "Oh, well... if you're sure about that. Mine's pretty easy, too. Won't need to put much thought into her at all."

He turned to leave and Beckett's stare could have burned a hole through his head. "Good thing we both got so lucky, then," she said stoically.

He nodded, wrapping his scarf around his neck and holding out her coat, helping her into it one arm at a time. He allowed himself another wink in her direction, and was relieved when she offered him a genuine, albeit soft, smile. A glance around the precinct confirmed that they were alone, and he offered her his arm, "Buy you a coffee to keep you warm on the way home? It's starting to snow out there."

She hesitated for a moment, then slipped her arm through his, allowing her fingers to curl around the muscle. They were continuously slipping into an easier and easier sense of camaraderie, and it seemed like every day she was allowing him more opportunities to take advantage of their ever-transforming relationship. She couldn't help the hesitation, but it seemed easier to give in and retreat into the comfortable ease the two of them shared during the holidays. Something about the atmosphere made people want to be close to someone, and Beckett knew that there was no one she would rather share these memories with than her partner.

Beckett subconsciously shivered at the thought as they approached the cafe down the street from the precinct. Castle, assuming it was from the brutally cold New York City winds, detached himself and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She tensed for a moment, then allowed herself to enjoy the added warmth. As they approached the counter to order, Castle surprised her by ordering both of the drinks to go.

"Somewhere to be, Castle?"

"I have a very important date tonight, Kate." He watched as her face fell slightly, feeling ashamed for teasing her yet pleased that she was reacting with disappointment. "No fears, dear detective. My date is at a Christmas tree lot with a very particular salesman named Vinnie, who promises to know the difference between any two pine needles in the city." He nudged her side slightly with his elbow, and breathed a sigh of relief when her breathing evened out and she looked up at him with a coy smile.

"Well, by all means... you wouldn't want to keep Vinnie waiting." With that, she accepted her coffee from the barista and began walking toward the door. Pausing, she turned back toward him with a sincere smile. "Thanks, Rick. Sometimes the precinct can be a little suffocating. It's good to get a breath of fresh air every now and then. This idea you've hatched is a good one."

He returned her gaze with a crooked smile of his own. "I'd do anything for my partner... and our team."

She nodded and threw one last smile over her shoulder as she forced herself out the door and back into the harsh winds, which somehow felt even colder now that she no longer found herself wrapped in Castle's embrace.

A breath of fresh air, indeed.


	2. He's Loading Lots of Toys & Goodies

Chapter 2: He's Loading Lots of Toys and Goodies on His Sleigh

Alexis Castle leaned backwards against her chair as she sipped the warm cider from her mug and gave a contented hum. Outside, snow was swirling in the wind, but the loft smelled of spices and evergreen and was warm and cozy, with a fire crackling in the fireplace across the living room. Her eyes drifted shut as she allowed herself a moment's peace in the face of the looming frenzy that always accompanied the final days of the Christmas season. That peace was short lived as she heard a crash and popped one eye open to observe her father struggling to make his way out of his office.

"Dad, what…" Her question died on her lips as three of the bags Castle carried ripped on the doorframe, and an avalanche of tinsel, greenery, and ornaments cascaded onto the living room floor. Setting her mug on a nearby table, Alexis raced to help unload the rest of her father's burden before he could do any more damage.

"Exactly how much Christmas cheer are you planning to bring to the 12th Precinct, Dad?"

Castle took a moment to answer, busy surveying the remaining bags and inspecting the fallen ornaments for cracks. "Enough that even the toughest Grinch wouldn't think of stealing it." He replied, although he had the decency to look sheepish in response to his daughter's knowing look.

"Ah. Let me guess… her heart will grow three sizes this day?" Alexis scooped the remaining tinsel into a half-empty bag, and followed her father into the kitchen.

"Stranger things have happened," he muttered, piling the decorations on the counter as Martha descended the stairs.

"Good morning, darling." She kissed Alexis on the head and rummaged through the refrigerator before turning a critical eye on her son. "Richard, how are you planning on getting all of this to the precinct?"

Castle raised an eyebrow at the question, and appeared stumped before finally reaching into a drawer and pulling out several large garbage bags, condensing his smaller bags into one. "Always a plan, Mother."

She smirked knowingly. "Of course. Well dears, I'll be off now. Lots of preparation to do at the school before the holiday break begins."

"Not to mention the tiny matter of finishing your Christmas shopping, right Gram?"

As Martha sent a wink Alexis' way, Castle's attention returned to the conversation at hand. "I would expect nothing less from you than a harried, albeit perfect gift. At this point, it's tradition." He smiled at her and dodged the newspaper she attempted to smack him with.

"Speaking of shopping… how did your excursion to find the perfect Secret Santa gift go last night, Dad?"

"Harder than you'd think. I'm still not entirely sure what type of gift to give a woman that says 'I appreciate you and think you're special' without saying 'Your boyfriend should probably kick my ass for this.'"

"Spa gift certificate?"

"You bet."

Martha nodded. "I'm sure that will satisfy both Dr. Parish and any ill-feelings that could have been stirred up in Detective Esposito." She began buttoning her coat, but turned back to him with a curious look on her face. "I assume your present for a certain female detective didn't give you quite so many problems?"

Castle smirked and slung the garbage bags full of decorations over his shoulder. "Also not as easy as you would think. Kate Beckett is no open book."

Alexis' eyes narrowed. "If you didn't pull Detective Beckett's name, why did you buy her a gift? What if she didn't pull your name either, and doesn't get you anything?"

Castle shrugged his shoulders as much as he could under the added weight, "The good thing about Christmas is that it lets us express our feelings of admiration for others without things getting too awkward." He punctuated the statement with a feather-light touch on his daughter's nose, and followed his mother out the front door and down the hall to the elevator.

"We're calling it admiration now, are we?" Martha was smirking up at him from between the popped collar of her winter coat and the hat she had pulled down over her ears.

"I'm a writer, Mother. I own a thesaurus." He returned her smirk and the two parted ways in the snow, as Castle made quick work of securing a cab to take both he and his decorations downtown to the 12th.

xxx

At the precinct, Beckett was sitting at her desk with her head cradled in one hand. She had arrived at the precinct just before dawn, wanting to avoid rush hour traffic, which was sure to be made just that much worse by the snow. She blew a strand of hair out of her face as she tried once more to focus on the paperwork in front of her. The precinct was quiet, and as each hour ticked by, she grew more and more restless. Without a murder to investigate, she had turned her focus to a few of the department's cold cases, hoping for a fresh outlook on the minuscule leads.

Suddenly, the opening notes of 'Jingle Bell Rock' blasted through the homicide department, and she turned quickly toward the break room, where her attention was drawn first to an enormous tree, half covered in lights but awaiting the rest of its decorations. Behind the tree – performing an intricate balancing act in order to plug in the stereo without disturbing any of the branches – was Castle.

With one eyebrow raised, the detective made her way towards the giant tree, and when Castle finally managed to right himself, he found himself staring at her amused face through the branches. "Extremely subtle, Castle."

His grin in response was illuminated with the glow of hundreds of multi-colored twinkle lights. He tossed her the end of one of the strands, and the two worked in companionable silence, occasionally humming along with the music as they finished stringing the lights.

As Beckett reached down to grab an ornament from the bag, she caught sight of Gates out of the corner of her eye. The captain had stood from behind her desk, and made a show of shutting her front door and drawing the blinds closed, effectively blocking out any sight or sound associated with the Christmas joy currently being constructed in her precinct. She and Castle shared a look before shrugging their shoulders and returning to the task at hand.

Beckett couldn't help but be aware of Castle's proximity to her as she helped him distribute the ornaments throughout the tree's branches. Every time she reached out her arm, it seemed as if she had to stretch in front of his chest, or behind his back, often resulting in brief contact as they jostled for position around the giant spruce.

Finally, the tree seemed to have been decorated to Castle's satisfaction, and they stepped back to admire their work.

"Oh! The topper!" Castle scrambled for the garbage bag sitting on the table, rummaging around amongst the wrappings and spare ornaments that remained there. Triumphant, he emerged with a large police badge, complete with the number 12 emblazoned across the front. "No precinct tree would be complete without its badge." He winked at Beckett, pulling a chair across the room and placing it in front of the tree before gesturing for her to step on and crown the tree.

She hesitated momentarily, staring at his outstretched hand. Quickly glancing around to check for onlookers, she took hold of his hand and boosted herself up on the chair. Reaching to take the oversized badge from his hands, she found herself staring directly down into his eyes. She stood paralyzed for a moment before the sound of a ringing phone in the bullpen brought her back to reality with a jolt. Castle immediately put a hand on the small of her back to steady her on the chair, and didn't remove it as she stretched upward to settle the badge on top of the tree, leaning backwards slightly to ensure that it was straight.

"Looks pretty good to me, don't you think Castle?"

He nodded, not taking his eyes off of her face as she stared at the tree, momentarily lost in her own thoughts and memories. "Absolutely beautiful." She turned slightly, and the hand that had been steadying her at her lower back came to rest on her waist. She smirked slightly before grasping the hand in her own, using him as leverage to hop down off the chair just as the Ryan, Esposito, and Lanie walked into the room, each carrying a brightly wrapped package.

Lanie quirked her eyebrow at her best friend, who was hurrying to push the chair back to the table and put as much distance between herself and Castle as possible. Beckett shook her head slightly, signaling her to drop it for the moment, and Lanie turned her attention back to the three men gathered in front of the tree.

"Well, well, well writer boy. The place sure does look different."

Castle offered her his most charming smile. "Festive, Dr. Parish. The word is festive."

"Any word you use for it, I wish we could have done something like this down at the morgue. The place is always depressing, but around the holidays? The elevated suicide rate starts making a lot more sense."

"And a holly jolly Christmas to you too, chica." Esposito grinned and dodged her playful smack.

"As entertaining as this is, are you three up to something or just here to put on a show?" Beckett's ribbing was good-natured, and she punctuated her sarcasm with twinkling eyes and a smile.

"We come bearing gifts," Ryan said, gesturing to the bag he held in his hand and the packages his friends were unloading from Lanie's tote bag. With coy smiles, the three placed the packages under the tree and wandered back out into the bullpen, leaving Castle and Beckett alone again in front of the tree.

"Haven't figured out what to get that mysterious, handsome person whose name you drew, Detective?"

Beckett raised an eyebrow. "Not just yet. And besides, I don't see you placing anything shiny under the tree, either."

"Oh, but that doesn't mean I haven't bought anything. I just like to keep things under wraps. I wouldn't want prying eyes ruining all my fun." He smirked and squeezed past her, exiting the break room.

Beckett's cheeks burned a faint crimson as she watched the writer ease himself into the chair beside her desk. After a moment's indecision, she followed him into the bullpen and sat down to the long afternoon of paperwork that stretched in front of her. She allowed herself a brief glimpse of Castle out of the corner of her eye, and was startled to find him watching her. Just before he pulled out his phone to lose himself in his emails, he gave her a coy wink, and Beckett felt the traitorous blush creep upward toward her hairline. Rolling her eyes in his general direction, she turned back to the file in front of her and they settled into a comfortable silence.


	3. And Every Mother's Child Is Gonna Spy

**I can't even begin to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or put this story on their story alerts/favorite stories. You guys are fantastic.**

**I'm posting the third chapter a little early today, because we're leaving my in-laws much earlier than expected... I've managed to come down with what we think is a monster case of strep throat, so we've got to find an open clinic so I can get some meds.**

**Hope everyone enjoys! This is the shortest chapter, but the best is yet to come. Only two more installments left after this one! :) **

Chapter 3: And Every Mother's Child is Gonna Spy

Kate fought back the urge to snarl as she pushed her way through the crowd that filled every inch of the sidewalk. Mothers called out after wayward children, socialites navigated mounds of bags as they crossed from storefronts to the town cars that waited for them at the curb, and all the while the snow fell heavier and heavier over all of their heads. After stops in no less than ten stores, hopelessness was beginning to creep in as she found herself no closer to finding the perfect Secret Santa gift.

Finally accessing a break in the crowd, she joined the throng of people crossing to the opposite side of 59th, and tried to breathe a bit easier as she entered the comforting warmth of Bloomingdale's. The store, while still crowded, at least provided some semblance of order so that she could clear her head and fight off the chill that had enveloped her. "Early evening, two days before Christmas," she mumbled to herself crossly, "What in the hell was I thinking?"

Desperate for a little peace and quiet, she made her way to the first place she could think of, and sank gratefully into a padded chair near the fitting rooms next to the men's suits. She watched as an older man inspected a display of ties, and then glanced around the department in weariness. "I need help," she said out loud, and when the man turned to her curiously, she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and called the first person who came to mind.

"Lanie. You've got to fix this."

Half an hour later, Lanie arrived to find her best friend holding up ties to a man wearing a sports coat, conferring with him about the benefits of a red power tie over the more festive emerald green and gold he had originally tried. Not bothering to hide her amusement, Lanie made her way to them, pulling up just short and pretending to think profoundly on the problem, tapping her chin with one finger. "The red. Definitely the red."

The man smiled and nodded his thanks to the women, and hurried off with his tie.

"Needing to find the perfect pair of trouser socks next, I bet." Lanie nudged Kate with her shoulder, earning her a brief smile.

Kate snickered and, when her friend raised one eyebrow, shrugged her shoulders. "I was waiting for you to get here and I got bored. He needed help."

"Mmhmm. You are ever the public servant, Kate Beckett."

"Yeah well, now I'm the one who needs help. Which brings us to why you're here…"

"Yes, yes, I know. That man of mine is mysterious as the day is long and buying anything for him requires the effort of a small army."

"Funny enough, I never pegged Esposito for 'mysterious' until I needed to figure out what to buy him for Christmas."

"It's not just the Beckett onion that has all those layers, girlfriend." Lanie tugged on her arm and led her away from the business section. "Come on, you and I both know Javi wouldn't be caught dead in half of this junk."

Forty five minutes later, Kate had picked out what Lanie had described as an 'Espolicious' scent and spent more money on cologne than she had spent on her first homecoming dress in high school. Happy to have at least found something her friend was sure to like, she gave Lanie a quick hug and forced herself back out into the madness on the streets.

The snow was falling at an alarming rate as she made her way to her apartment, making the commute even longer than necessary. Ducking into a subway station, she saw that taking the train wouldn't alleviate any of her stress, as the crowds were merely packed even more tightly in the confined quarters. Popping back up onto the street, she finally managed to hail a cab. Thankful to no longer be trudging through the sludge that was beginning to line the New York City streets, she allowed herself a moment to lean her head back on the seat and observe her fellow shoppers.

As the cab slowly made its way through the congestion, a couple on the sidewalk caught Kate's attention. She watched as the man bent down without catching his girlfriend's attention, and then unceremoniously tossed a snowball that caught her directly in the chest. She shrieked, and rushed to pull snow off of a parked car, lobbing what she had managed to gather in his direction. Many of the passers-by gave them disdainful looks, but Kate couldn't stop smiling, and gave them a small wave as she rode by. Long after she had left the couple behind, the smile remained etched on her face.

On the walk from the cab to her building, she paused to listen to a parked car's radio, as a weatherman gave the report that New York City was certain to have a white Christmas this year. The feeling of absolute peace and happiness continued to wash over her, and as she entered her apartment, she couldn't help but wonder why a simple snowball fight had eradicated all of her earlier Grinch-like tendencies and left her a jolly, happy soul.

Just as she sat her shopping bag down on the kitchen counter, her cell phone began to ring. She fished it out of her pocket and glanced at the screen, her smile only widening.

"Hey, Castle."

"Beckett!" Castle's voice washed over her as she pulled off her hat and gloves, instantly replacing their warmth with warmth of his own. "I just thought I would check in and see how you managed tonight while shopping for your favorite mystery man."

She rolled her eyes at the tone of his voice. A child on the biggest sugar rush in the city could not hold a candle to Richard Castle when he was anticipating a present.

"Well, I guess it was okay. I nearly got trampled in a stampede of overzealous last-minute shoppers, called in reinforcements, and assisted a very nice elderly gentleman in picking out the tie of his dreams. A good day's work I suppose, but it had better be worth my while."

"Detective," Castle's voice dropped an octave, "I can assure you it will be."

She supposed, on further reflection, that it was cruel to let him go on thinking that she had drawn his name in the Secret Santa pool. Still, Kate Beckett was not one to let such an opportunity pass her by without playing with it – just a little bit – first.

"Good. I wanted to make sure it appealed to the man's… senses."

She nearly blew her own cover as she heard the choking noise Castle made on the other end of the phone, but managed to keep her composure even as he replied, "It can be a very dangerous thing, you know. Playing with a man's… senses."

Kate allowed a small chuckle, more to play with his fragile mindset than anything, and decided it was in her best interest to end the call before she ended up lying to the man. "It's late, Castle. I'll see you at the precinct tomorrow." Unable to resist one last jab, she made her voice slightly husky and added, "I need to go wrap up something special before I can go to bed."

Castle's whispered good night was enough to keep her laughing as she turned on the Christmas lights draped over the windows and small tree in her apartment and wrapped Esposito's cologne in bright, shiny paper.

After a light dinner, she settled in on her couch with a steaming mug of hot chocolate and watched as the snow fell and refracted the tiny beams of multicolored light coming from her apartment. She gave a contented sigh as the feeling of peace that was becoming so familiar washed over her once more. Christmas, she mused, was suddenly becoming much more than an occasion of gift giving and friendship.


	4. If Reindeer Really Know How To Fly

**You guys are amazingly sweet. Thank you for all these alerts and favorites, not to mention the reviews and private messages I've been getting. I'm so sad that after this chapter, I've only got one more left to post! Once NaNoWriMo is over, I'll have to think up something else to write as a "thank you" for how great you've all been. **

**This is the chapter where I start playing with my own vision of what a burgeoning Caskett relationship could look like. I just can't seem to keep the two of them apart (and why would I want to?) Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: To See If Reindeer Really Know How to Fly

At the sound of not-so-quiet shuffling, Victoria Gates glanced up from the pile of case files that adorned her desk and shook her head as she watched Castle move from one member of the team to the other, placing Santa hats on Ryan and Esposito, and hanging a delicate strand of silver jingle bells around Beckett's neck. The interaction between the writer and her head detective was an endless source of interest for the captain, despite her apparent disdain for the man. There was no question that the team worked better when he consulted on a case, and Detective Beckett in particular seemed to flourish in his company.

Although normally not one to show much appreciation for the unorthodox, Gates knew the writer had his merits where her team's morale was concerned. That became even more blatantly obvious when her team shed their demure professionalism and stood to follow the writer into the break room, obviously excited to start the holidays as soon as possible. The soft notes of a carol floated into her office and she watched through the window as Castle lightly placed a hand on the small of Beckett's back to gain her attention and passed her a glass of eggnog. The detective offered him a smile, as Ryan and Esposito shared a smirk and busied themselves at the tree.

Gates stood from her desk and collected her things, despite the fact that it was only 3:30. Walking to the door of the break room, she cleared her throat and the occupants were startled into a tense silence.

"I'm leaving early to spend time with my family. I would suggest you all do the same... but it looks like you're already celebrating with family. Have a nice holiday, Detectives. Castle." She nodded at each of them and then strode to the elevator. If she had just turned her head, she would have noticed the stunned and impressed look on Beckett's face as she watched her walk away.

xxx

Once the elevator doors shut behind Gates, Ryan and Esposito let out the breaths they had been holding, but Kate continued to stare off into the distance, deep in thought. She wasn't sure if this sudden shift in the captain's demeanor was due to Castle's holiday spirit, but she was certain she had just witnessed a bit of the humanity that lay beneath Gates' hostile exterior.

Moments later, while Kate was still deep in thought, Lanie entered the break room with a confused look on her face. Esposito shot her an inquiring look, and she shook her head in response. "I passed Gates in the lobby. She told me to have a merry Christmas... I think she might have actually smiled at me."

"I think Castle may have finally worn her down," Esposito said, raising an eyebrow at his partner. "Where did Castle go, anyway?"

Breaking out of her thoughts, Kate realized for the first time that Castle had disappeared in the moments after the captain's departure. She gazed around the bullpen, before shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sure he didn't go far. Let's eat, that'll make him come running."

Sure enough, as the group pulled food out of the fridge and began assembling turkey sandwiches and other festive goodies, they heard the loud ringing of bells from the doorway. Looking up, Kate nearly spit out her potato salad when she observed his massive Santa hat, a glaring shade of red and not trimmed in the normal white fur, but in twinkling, jingling rows of silver bells.

She was ready to tease him mercilessly about his tacky head gear, but stopped when he pulled a small, flat package out of his jacket pocket and placed it underneath the tree. He turned and gave her such a goofy, happy grin that the words died in her throat. Instead, she crossed the room and put an arm around his waist, surprising him by almost snuggling into his side.

"Did someone already spike the eggnog, Detective?"

She snorted lightly. "Not yet. Just wondering what Santa brought me for Christmas." She flicked the tip of his hat with her finger, causing the bells to ring and shimmer in the light.

Castle's eyes widened slightly as he realized that she was still under the impression that his secret Santa gift was for her. He gave her an apologetic look and inclined his head toward Lanie. The disappointment in her eyes was evident, although she tried to hide it. He raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head, casually gesturing at Esposito.

Castle couldn't help it, he started to chuckle. She poked him in the side, trying to keep the others from taking note of their subtle conversation. "Sorry, Kate. It's just... this whole thing has been so very us, hasn't it? I'm not sure there's anything we wouldn't tease each other about for our own amusement."

She laughed softly, and then made the conscious decision to remain tucked into his side as the group of friends moved to the tree and exchanged their gifts. For his part, Castle was surprised at her outward show of affection but unwilling to question it or push it for fear of running her off. Instead, he allowed her to sit as close or as far away from him as she liked, and contented himself to bask in the light weight of her side pressing into his own. The others seemed to take no notice of their closeness, and he said a silent thank you for that, because it meant that Kate would allow the subtle touch of his fingers on her waist as he shifted to reach for packages under the tree. While she kept her own hands to herself, busy picking at the roll on her plate, every now and then she would nudge his side with her shoulder when he said something particularly funny or endearing.

Kate knew Castle was confused about her new behavior, although she also knew he would never dare question it. She herself was thankful for the holiday atmosphere that had taken over, because it allowed her to be affectionate in ways that she often denied herself for fear of being on display or scrutinized. Her thoughts were interrupted as Ryan tossed a gift into her lap.

She smiled at him with gratitude and carefully opened the package in front of her, revealing a beautiful home library kit, complete with a date stamp, cards for lending her books to others, and gorgeous nameplates for any new additions she might bring home. "It's perfect, Kev. Thank you so much!" She left Castle's side for a moment, immediately missing the contact, to cross the circle and give her friend a light hug, kissing him on the cheek.

She stopped on her way back to Castle to bend under the tree and pluck out the cologne for Esposito. "Heads up, Espo." She tossed him the package and sat back as he tore into it, his face lighting up as he promptly opened the bottle and spritzed some directly onto Lanie's neck, leaning in to smell it despite her half-hearted protests.

Before his girlfriend could make good on her promises to smack him, Esposito bounded to the tree and handed Ryan a haphazardly wrapped package. As his friend unwrapped and admired the tie rack, Castle made his own way to the tree, drawing out the last two packages from beneath it.

"Shall we exchange gifts, Dr. Parish?"

She smirked at him and grabbed the package from his hands. Squealing over the spa certificate, Lanie turned her attention to Castle, who slowly unwrapped his gift and jumped up and down like he had just won the lottery. "The Superhero Book: The Ultimate Encyclopedia of Comic Book Icons and Hollywood Heroes?" Castle was practically drooling over the tome in his hands. "Number one: How have I never heard of this? Number two: Best. Present. Ever." He practically swept Lanie off her feet in his eagerness to hug her.

Kate couldn't do anything but laugh at his excitement, as he let the nine-year-old within his psyche brim over the surface. Quietly, she took a nameplate from her new library kit, and neatly wrote "Property of Richard Castle" on it before taking the book from his hands and pasting it on the inside front cover. Castle beamed at her act of kindness, and immediately the two huddled together to pour over the pages of familiar characters.

Ryan was just about to lean across to Esposito and whisper a snarky comment about the pair, lost in their own little world, when his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. "Ryan." He stood from the group and crossed to the window so he could hear the call more clearly.

Four expectant faces greeted him upon his return, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Jenny. She said the storm is starting to get a lot worse. They're going to have to start issuing higher level snow emergencies soon. Maybe we all ought to head home while we still can."

Kate sighed and pulled herself away from Castle, who began to reverently repackage his book to protect it from the weather. She gave each of her friends a hug, kissing Lanie lightly on the cheek, and watched as they trooped down the hall to the elevator. She turned to find Castle had secured his gift and had moved on to disposing of the food and cleaning up the garbage left behind from the festivities. His hat jingled with every movement he made, and she found herself laughing out loud at the sight of him. He turned to her questioningly, but she only shrugged her shoulders and helped him toss the remainder of the wrapping paper into a garbage can.

Castle once again helped her into her coat, and the two made their way through the bullpen and into the elevator. As they stepped out into the snow from the glow of the main lobby of the 12th Precinct, he offered to split a cab with her.

Her expression was carefully blank, but showed just a tinge of regret when she turned to face him. "I'm sorry Castle, I can't. I've got an important date in the opposite direction. Maybe some other time." Glancing quickly around them, she stood on her tiptoes in the snow and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Rick."

He was rooted to the spot, watching her walk to the edge of the sidewalk and hail the closest taxi she could find. When she turned back to smile at him one last time, he offered her a small wave that barely disguised how utterly crestfallen he was. Had he read the signs wrong? Had the eggnog really been spiked? He… he had BOUGHT the stupid eggnog, how could it be spiked? Maybe she really did just think of him as a friend. How could she consider him to be anything more, if she was rushing off to keep a 'date' on the other side of the city?

Uttering a low growl of frustration with this sudden turn of events, Castle hailed his own cab and settled in for the tedious journey through the snow and traffic, back to the safety and comfort of his family and the loft.


	5. And So I'm Offering This Simple Phrase

Chapter 5: And So I'm Offering This Simple Phrase

Kate gingerly balanced on the balls of her feet as she stooped next to the tombstone in the middle of Woodlawn Cemetery, blessedly empty this late on Christmas Eve. Wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, she carefully used one of her gloves to brush snow away from the stone, stopping once she had finally revealed the words "Johanna Beckett" in dark, engraved letters. Reaching into a shopping bag she had placed on top of a snow bank, she pulled out a potted poinsettia and arranged it in front of her mother's grave. Standing up straight, she couldn't tear her gaze away from the stark contrast of the red petals with the snow that threatened to envelop them.

She gently ran a gloved hand over the top edge of the tombstone, as she gathered the courage to speak. She had been to her mother's grave countless times – for birthdays, holidays, and just because she felt like talking to someone who wouldn't judge her. This time, though, was different. She took a ragged breath to try to hold back the tears that threatened to fall and would certainly keep her from saying what she needed so desperately to say.

"I… I know I've talked to you about Castle before, Mom. I've told you all about the times he's annoyed me, the times he's made me angry, the times he saved my life, and the times he saved me from myself. What I've never told you about are all the times he's loved me.

"He loves me, Mom. I've pushed him away, I've teased him, and I've yelled at him and he just unconditionally loves me… because I'm me." Despite the cold, wet snow beneath her, Kate sank to her knees, overcome with a desire to be as close to her mother as possible as she continued.

"I don't want you to think I've stopped caring. I haven't. I never could. But this wall I've built up, Mom… this wall that protects me from getting hurt? It's suffocating me. I can't keep myself locked away forever. I know you wouldn't want that. I just don't want you to be angry with me… I don't want you to think I'm leaving your memory behind, or that I won't think about you every day. Please don't be mad at me or think I'm being selfish. I promise I won't give up on your case until you have justice." She paused, wondering if she even had the strength to carry on, but knowing she needed this moment.

"I want to let someone else in. Castle has shouldered so much of this burden and I didn't even realize it until recently. He shouldn't have to do that for me; not without knowing how much I love him for it. And I do love him, Mom. I just don't know how to be in love right now, and I let that hold me back. But he just won't let me do it alone; he won't leave me to fight for you alone, he won't leave me to cry for you alone, and he won't even leave me to love you alone. He's always there, even when I demand otherwise."

With a shuddering breath, and not bothering to wipe the tears from her cheeks, Kate rose to her feet. "I'm safe with him, Mom. We're going to figure this out, and then you won't have to worry about me anymore. I promise." Touching her fingers to her lips and then pressing them to the headstone, she smiled as memories of her mother flashed through her mind. "You two would have gotten along. You would have loved him." She gathered her things and turned toward the cemetery gate.

"Merry Christmas, Mom."

xxx

Alexis shifted her glance toward her father's office for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. His jolly demeanor of the past couple days was severely tempered tonight, and she studied him with curiosity. Both she and Martha had attempted several times to pull details out of the writer, but other than showing them the superhero book and responding that the precinct party had been 'fine,' he hadn't given them any details that seemed as though they would damper his holiday spirit.

The ring of the doorbell pulled the girl out of her thoughts. Knowing her father wouldn't leave his office until he had written everything out of his system, and hearing the soft notes of her grandmother playing the piano, Alexis reluctantly pulled herself out of the warm blankets in front of the fireplace and made her way to the door. She pulled up abruptly when she opened the door to reveal Kate Beckett, her hair covered with snow and her jeans wet from the knees down.

"Detective Beckett! Come… uh… come in!" Turning her back to shut and lock the door, Alexis shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. "You look like you're frozen. Can I get you anything?"

Kate smiled softly at her. "No thanks, Alexis. I just came to talk to your father. Do you mind if I go on in?" She gestured at Castle, his back to the door of his office, hunched over his laptop.

Alexis shook her head and immediately went to her grandmother to report this strange turn of events. Kate continued on through the living room, smiling at the cozy picture it presented. The lights were dim and the tree was glowing with soft white bulbs in the corner. The fireplace was roaring and "It's a Wonderful Life" played with muted volume on the television. Martha's soft melody continued floating in from the other room, and Kate found the notes soothing as she made her way to the office.

Just as she was about to knock on the doorframe, Martha called out a hello to her that caught her attention but also startled Castle out of his reverie. His head snapped up from behind his laptop screen, and although his expression was one of delight, it was laced with traces of confusion.

Shutting the laptop, he rose to join her in the living room, fiddling with the controls next to the fireplace as he surveyed her disheveled appearance. "I thought you had a date tonight?"

She blushed in the firelight, "I did. I went to see my mom. I… I needed to talk to her about a few things, and I always try to stop by and see her on Christmas."

His eyes softened considerably, and he moved to take her coat from her, noting the wet patches on her jeans. "Do you want something to change into? You must be freezing." When she shook her head softly, he gestured to the fireplace. "Stand here, then. It'll dry you out."

Kate slowly approached the fireplace, turning to him and watching the way the light from the flames reflected off his face as he watched them jump and crackle. "I didn't mean to interrupt your family on Christmas Eve. I just wanted to drop off your present."

He paused a moment to study her a moment before adopting a playful smirk. "You do remember you didn't draw my name, right? I can explain the game more clearly next year – "

"Give it up, Castle." She rolled her eyes more for the effect than anything, "If you don't want this…"

"No, no. Just… hold on." He raced back into his office and returned with a package nearly identical to the one he had given Lanie earlier that evening. Her eye roll was real this time, but she accepted the package with a smile.

Unwrapping the carefully folded paper, she nearly dropped the entire thing when she revealed a pristine copy of the first issue of 'The Avengers.' Looking up at him with wide eyes she whispered, "Castle! This isn't…?"

"Mine?" His eyes nearly danced as he smiled down at her. "No. You're still more than welcome to peruse my issues, of course… but I thought you'd like one of your own. You were so excited when we were talking about in the Fall that I thought it might make a good present." Some of the excitement seemed to fall from his face as concern took over. "You do like it?"

She continued to stare at him, taking him in slowly as a host of thoughts flooded her head. He had remembered a fleeting conversation held in front of a murder board, held onto the thought for months, and then had the determination to turn it into the perfect Christmas present. She couldn't even fathom how much money he had spent to buy the comic book she held in her hands. Just to be able to touch one… it was all she could do to keep herself composed.

Castle, misreading her shocked silence for contempt, quickly began to back pedal. "I know it's juvenile, but you had said you always wanted to get your hands on one, and I knew a guy… it didn't cost nearly as much as it would have on the open market, I swear… I guess it's not normally something you would expect to receive from…" He could have continued on all night if she had let him, but she silenced him with one strategically placed finger directly over his lips.

When Kate raised her head to look at him, he saw the beginnings of tears pooling in her eyes. Relieved that he hadn't completely ruined the holiday for both of them, he moved to take her hand, but she removed it quickly and busied herself with digging in her bag for his present.

She reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it palm up and placing a cold, metallic object in his palm before using her other hand to close his fingers around it in a fist. Stepping back from him, she nodded her encouragement.

Slowly uncurling his fingers, Castle revealed an ornately fashioned bronze key. It was old, but not overtly an antique. In fact, if such a thing could be said about keys, he would say that it had an old soul. The blade was made up of a complex series of ridges, but it was the bow that was truly complicated. The many edges and intricate fashioning that had been carved there were interesting to the naked eye, but close inspection revealed a true sense of beauty in the way it had been shaped. The key was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, but it seemed to command respect, and he knew that whoever had made it had done so by hand, as no machine or mold could possibly have given it so much depth.

He looked up at her, but she was facing away from him, staring into the flames of the fire and steadfastly avoiding eye contact. She hadn't even watched him examine the key. "Kate?" He asked gently, "What is this?"

She turned her head sideways, but only slightly, keeping her gaze on the key in his palm and not attempting even a glance at his face. It was another minute before she spoke.

"You know the funny thing about walls, Castle? Most of them have doors, if you're only stubborn enough to keep looking for them."

When he continued staring at her, nearly slack-jawed, she chuckled softly and turned to face him, pressing her palm to his, covering the key. Gently, she pushed his hand up and into his chest, holding it close to his heart.

"You can't knock the wall down, Castle. Not yet. But I wouldn't mind if you came in every now and then… if you want."

His eyes flicked between their hands pressed against his chest and the vulnerable expression on her face. Suddenly, he realized her head was slowly moving toward his. When her lips captured his in a soft kiss, Castle brought his free hand around to slowly rub her back, offering her the comfort and reassurance he knew she needed. The kiss was over in a matter of seconds, but he held her close for many moments longer, alternating between rubbing her back and gently running his fingers over her hair. His other hand continued to grasp hers, and he felt a whisper of a kiss there as she rested her head on his chest.

When she reluctantly raised her head from his chest and began to back away, Castle slipped the key into his pocket and regained control of her hand, leading them to the couch in front of the fireplace. Sinking into the warm comfort of the cushions, he pulled her into his side and put a protective arm around her.

No tectonic plates had shifted, the earth hadn't stopped spinning, and the moon still hung in the sky, but Castle knew then and there that his relationship with the woman snuggled into his arms would never be the same. It wouldn't happen all at once, and soft kisses and quiet nights on the couch would have to do in the meantime, but the key that weighed down his pocket was proof enough.

"Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

He smiled into her hair and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Merry Christmas, Kate."

They watched as the flames continued to lick at the air above the logs, the crackles and snaps accompanying the soft piano music that continued from the other room. Kate closed her eyes and burrowed her face close to Castle's neck as Martha's voice floated through the air –

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase_

_To kids from one to ninety two:_

_Although it's been said many times, many ways_

_Merry Christmas to you._

xxx

**And that's that! I am so grateful to everyone who alerted, favorited, reviewed, and messaged me about this story. You guys are too kind. I am about 6,000 words away from hitting my NaNoWriMo goal, so when December hits I plan on coming up with something new for you all to read, I promise! So be on the lookout.**

**Merry Christmas to my Castle family! May the season bring you everything you want and more!**


End file.
